


Something’s Happening

by Dorasolo



Series: Other Stuff [1]
Category: Ant-Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 16:47:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15247572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dorasolo/pseuds/Dorasolo
Summary: He pauses the television, his hands curiously still.She takes a deep breath and expands to regular Hope size and pulls off her helmet. “Hi,” she breathes, slightly red faced, eyes sparkling.





	Something’s Happening

Janet Van Dyne is back safely on this plane of existence, so Hope Van Dyne has to focus on something else, a daunting prospect. After two years of being an angry fugitive on a mission, this lack of a distinct goal is disorienting. She considers her focus shifted to this thing she’s re-started with Scott Lang, a man on federal probation. Dangerous, this thing between them, a felon and a fugitive. 

What is this thing precisely? Can it be quantified in a notebook with calculations and equations? Can it be diagrammed? Probably not. But it can be built up again. 

She almost laughs out loud. None of the girls at any of the expensive educational institutions she comes from would believe that this version Hope exists, with the messy hair, the unplanned smiles, the indecision about a relationship.

She really shouldn’t want this relationship again, definitely not after Germany, but Scott was so happy and hopeful after she kissed him at the harbor that she can’t help herself. He knows he screwed up, she knows he’s sorry, and they both know that she will trust him again, once she lets herself. 

This is terrifying, almost enough to make her call the whole thing off before it even can start again. She does not want to be vulnerable, to him or anybody else, but she is despite herself.

The second night after Janet returns, Scott comes over to the lab at her request, riding on Immanuel K-ANT to prove he’s literary. They spar on the mats like old times, and she lets him win once, also like old times. His hands roam where they should never roam during a real fight, and she lets that happen too. 

His “oops, accident” and “my bad,” and “oh gosh Hope, I’ve slipped again” are delivered so sincerely after he gropes her that she can’t help but fall out of business mode and laugh like she used to. It feels good. 

Scott convinces Hank to let him tinker with the comms system between the suit helmets, clearly taking advantage of Hank’s preoccupation with Janet to get him to agree.

While he’s working on the helmets, she sits in the lab across from him. He looks up every so often to smile at her while his hands fly over the consoles. He’s charming when he’s showing off with electronics, so she moves closer just to watch. 

Scott tries to leave with just a chaste kiss, maybe because Hank is nearby, but probably because he’s not certain of where he stands with her and she hasn’t officially let him off the hook yet. When he pulls away, Hope loops both hands behind his neck, pulls him back, gives him a real kiss. His sound of surprise and approval is what she wants, and what she gets. 

They make out like teenagers, ever mindful of wandering parents upstairs. 

Eventually he leaves, and she has a hard time sleeping.

** 

By the third night, even Hank is tired of her barely contained longing. “It’s happening again,” her father grumbles darkly as he watches her fidget. She is trying to look busy even though she’s finished her workout, her book, and washing yesterday’s dishes.

“Nothing’s happening,” she declares, meeting his eyes dead on and lying through her teeth. 

Hank sighs; a noisy, aggrieved exhalation. 

“Are you going to sit here staring at the wall? I suggest you leave now before he goes in the bathroom for the next two hours to do whatever it is that he does in there.”

** 

Hope flies in her Wasp suit to the sill of Scott’s open bedroom window in the new-to-her house, and watches for a minute as Scott sings along to the Friends theme song. 

She probably should have told him she was coming over, but where’s the fun in that? He’s not the only person who can be charmingly spontaneous.

Spontaneity is actually totally new to her, so the idea of expanding back to her regular size in his bedroom unannounced is causing the prim and proper part of her to have heart palpitations. Hope almost leaves, but Scott notices her when she trips the motion sensor. 

He pauses the television, his hands curiously still. 

She takes a deep breath and expands to regular Hope size and pulls off her helmet. “Hi,” she breathes, slightly red faced, eyes sparkling.

“Well hello,” he drawls, quite clearly pleased that she’s there, and he pats the bed in an invitation. 

“It’s really great that you’re here, Hope. I really could use your help.” 

She can tell he’s adding up the meaning of her surprise visit, but he refuses to break from his comfortable grin and nonchalant greeting. He pats the bed again.

“I saved this seat for you.” 

Hope takes off the Wasp suit so she can sit next to him, and he tilts a laptop computer her way. Expecting a security schematic, she’s surprised because YouTube is up and it’s a hair braiding tutorial. 

“I was thinking I’d surprise Cassie with a new Dad skill,” he explains, “figure I’ll get a real leg up on Paxton for dad of the year.” 

She scoffs. There’s no competition over Cassie’s affection; Scott always wins.

Scott tugs gently on her ponytail. “Think you could let me practice on you?” 

She blinks. Though his words are calm, the air is charged and his voice is very, very warm. Hope shifts closer to him on the bed and turns so her back is to him. His hands sift gently through her long hair. Her hair is so different from the no-nonsense cut she had when they first met and she wonders if he likes it. 

Hope can’t quite suppress the small shiver that runs up her spine in anticipation of something more than hair braiding, but she doesn’t voice her thoughts. She leans into him, testing the waters.

“Your hair is pretty,” Scott says, conversationally, as if touching her head is no big deal. The fact that he hasn’t started braiding shows her that he’s as affected as she is. After a moment or two, he kisses the top of her head, then the side of her neck, and she’s had enough of the prelude. 

Hope turns around. His eyes are hot as he looks at her, down her body and then back up to her face. “Hi,” he says again, so she cups either side of his face with her hands and kisses him, square on the lips. 

“Hi,” she whispers back. The kiss deepens, she straddles his lap, and he shoves the laptop over to the side table. The lady from the tutorial cheerfully instructs the wall on how to do a Dutch knot.

When Hope notices the computer next, she’s lying sleepily on Scott’s chest. Her leggings and tank are somewhere in his bedroom but she’s not in a hurry to find them or put them on again. Scott’s fingers are back in her hair, absently dividing it into sections. She shifts so he can actually braid it, and the repetitious tugs on her scalp are soothing.

“Scott?”

“Yeah?”

“Something’s happening again with us, right?”

He tugs her hair. “Yeah.” 

She can hear the smile in his voice, so she smiles back at the wall. 

“Good.”

**Author's Note:**

> Not mine, don’t sue. I’ve fallen into the Van Lang dumpster, send help.
> 
> I’m Dorasolo on tumblr and DorasoloSaysHey on Twitter (it’s new!)


End file.
